


Вознесение

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Пол не носил костюмов много лет. А этим утром надел.





	Вознесение

Питер немного проспал.  
  
Технически, это была вина Пола с его вечным «ты так сладко спишь, поэтому я отключил будильник». Но ссориться с ним из-за того, что по утрам приходилось собираться в спешке, Питер всё равно не мог — Пол действительно стал слишком сентиментальным после возвращения Зодиака. И иногда так и хотелось спровоцировать его на что-нибудь грубое и резкое, как раньше.  
  
Стоя под тёплыми струями душа, Питер думал о Поле. Отказ от алкоголя и курения благотворно сказался на них обоих, но Пол буквально молодел на глазах. Морщины и седина, вопреки любой логике, его только красили, будто с годами Пол, как выдержанный дорогой алкоголь, становился лучше и лучше.  
  
Питер искренне считал, что ему повезло. Благодаря профессиональной любви к мелочам, Пол оказался прекрасным партнёром, пусть даже ему не очень нравилось наводить порядок и убирались они с Питером вместе от случая к случаю. И, разумеется, Пол был великолепен в постели.  
  
Обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, Питер выключил воду и пошёл на кухню.  
  
— Доброе ут… Ро!  
  
Пол не носил костюмов много лет. Перешёл на джинсы ради комфорта и простоты ухода за одеждой, да так и остался. Питер не застал его «костюмной» эпохи и поэтому оказался абсолютно шокирован.  
  
Пол был одет в облегающий зелёный костюм. Нет: в жилетку и брюки. Пиджака не наблюдалось. Всё равно сногсшибательно!  
  
Пол выключил закипевший чайник и усмехнулся.  
  
— Доброе утро. Я так понимаю, новый костюм мне подходит?  
  
Пол повернулся, потянулся на верхнюю полку, чтобы достать кофе… Питер беззастенчиво пялился на изящный изгиб поясницы. У Пола даже спина переходила в ягодицы не плавно, а так, что казалось, будто он всё время призывно отставляет зад.  
  
Пол обернулся и нахмурился, увидев, что Питер так и стоит, застыв на пороге.  
  
— Питер?  
  
Но тот уже ни на что не реагировал. Пальцы закололо от накатившего возбуждения, в паху потеплело.  
  
— Я сейчас тебе отсосу, — предупредил он сиплым тоном, подошёл и упал перед Полом на колени, ткнулся носом в мягкую ткань брюк.  
  
— Питер…  
  
Ладонь Пола легла ему на затылок. Питер обернулся на часы — он как раз успевал.  
  
— Не опоздаешь, — пообещал он и расстегнул молнию.  
  
Пол чуть раздвинул ноги, упёрся задницей в стол, давая Питеру полную свободу действий.  
  
Изловчившись, тот приспустил трусы Пола так, чтобы не стащить брюки с ягодиц. Лапать этот великолепный зад, обтянутый зелёной тканью… Питер потёрся щекой о полувставший член.  
  
Пол охнул.  
  
— Пит, щетина-а-ах!  
  
Не успел он договорить, Питер взял в рот его левое яичко и уткнулся носом в основание члена, жадно вдыхая естественный запах Пола. Потом с чмоком выпустил и всосал правое.  
  
— Блядь, Питер! — Пол схватил его волосы в горсть, но не дёргал, только держал.  
  
Питер вытолкнул яичко изо рта языком, прижался скользкими от слюны губами к основанию члена и двинулся вверх, жарко дыша на чувствительную кожу. Когда головка призывно ткнулась ему в губы, Питер взял её в рот, пропустил за щеку, отклонился назад, перекатывая её языком к другой щеке. Наигравшись, плотно обхватил ствол губами и замер.  
  
Теперь Пол потянул его за волосы, оттащил, затем придвинул и толкнулся глубже.  
  
Питер принимал столько, сколько Пол давал ему. Он сидел, расслабив горло, дышал носом и даже не пытался стереть слюну, стекающую с подбородка. Пол протянул дрожащую руку, накрыл ладонью его шею, и Питер ощутил, как головка члена Пола трётся о его ладонь через тонкую упругую преграду.  
  
— О, Питер, — прошептал Пол, — о…  
  
Он выскользнул изо рта Питера, двинул ладонью по члену, и Питер едва успел зажмуриться.  
  
Сперма была горячей, скользкой и густой. Питер высунул язык, ловя летящие на него брызги, и почувствовал слабый, характерный для Пола вкус.  
  
— Боже, малыш, — Пол часто, шумно дышал, — давай тебя уммоем.  
  
Питер позволил поднять себя на ноги и только теперь осознал, что тоже кончил, хотя так и не понял, в какой момент.  
  
Едва он смог открыть глаза, Пол выключил воду и начал слизывать следы спермы с его лица.  
  
— Ты такой, что я с ума схожу, — сказал Пол между поцелуями. — Я чуть не умер от восторга.  
  
— Носи костюмы всегда, — попросил Питер севшим голосом, — мне крышу рвать будет чаще.  
  
— Я себе ещё два заказал, — признался вдруг Пол, — так что готовь свою крышу.  
  
— О, боже, помоги мне, — застонал Питер и уткнулся ему в плечо. — Алло, полиция, Пол Эйвери собирается затрахать меня до смерти.  
  
— Не так, — с серьёзным видом поправил его Пол. — Всего лишь до полусмерти.  
  
Питер улыбнулся.


End file.
